Open Your Wings and Fly
by sapphirewarrior15
Summary: Ventus is having a rough time after escaping Vanitas. He finds a world of fairies called Seriphyl that not even Aqua or Terra know about. He meets Lyndeya and many other colorful residents in Seriphyl. But then, the Unversed of course decide to ruin everything. What now? Rated T due to torture, language, references of abuse, and Vanitas. Reviews are appreciated.
1. A New World

Ventus screamed in agony at Vanitas' painful electric shocks. Vanitas had kidnapped Ventus when he wandered away from Aqua and Terra in Disney Town. Ever since, Vanitas had been torturing him relentlessly with many different terrifying methods from electrocution to beating him. It's been three months since that day and Ventus was just so tempted to break. It would be so much easier to just give in mindlessly. There was one thing that was keeping him from breaking, and that was his memories of Aqua and Terra. Every time he wanted to break, a memory would make him remember why he was fighting. It was getting harder to bear despite that. Vanitas sneered viciously at Ventus' pitiful condition and kicked his shivering body.

Vanitas: Pathetic. Everyday, you just keep getting weaker and weaker, Venty-Wenty.

Ventus: P-P-Please...S-Stop...

Vanitas: Heh. You really do suck more than I thought. You act all tough in battle, but the moment someone gains the upper hand, you whimper and whine.

Ventus: You...know...as...w-well as I...that it's not...true...

Vanitas: Well it certainly seems like it. Look at you right now.

He said as he kicked yet again this time in the waist. Ventus winced in pain as another bruise was forming on his body. Vanitas finally left him alone, cackling all the while. Ventus finally couldn't handle it anymore and began to cry uncontrollably. After crying and making mindless apologies to Aqua and Terra, he decided enough was enough. He got into his armor and destroyed the Unversed at the door of the basement. He opened the door and quickly ran for his life. Ventus could hear Vanitas cursing as he stromed down the stairs to reach and recapture Ven. But, Ven was determined to escape the clutches of Vanitas and the torture that kept him here for so long.

Ventus: I can't stop. Not now...

Ventus burst open the door to the abandoned house he was trapped in. He quickly formed a portal to The Lanes Between and flew off on his Keyblade glider.

Ventus: Okay, I need to find a world Vanitas would never guess I'd enter.

So, he wandered and wandered until he found a world that he had never seen before. It was perfect! It was secluded from the other worlds, and Aqua and Terra didn't know about it. If Aqua and Terra don't know it, than Vanitas surely doesn't know it. He rushed eagerly into the new world and once he landed, he fainted. A few moments before he blacked out, he felt his body change.

He later woke up in what looked like...a house? Ventus jerked up thinking he was recaptured when he realized that this wasn't the house Vanitas kept him in.

?: Whoa! I've never seen someone jerk awake like that even after having a nightmare.

Ventus turned to where the voice spoke. It was a fairy with emerald green hair and eyes that looked the color of mint. She had an energetic and eager smile. It was a smile that looked like she was ready to say hello to an old friend, but it also looked rather mischievous as well.

?: You're not from Seriphyl are you?

Ventus was shocked that she found him out so quickly. How did she find out?

Ventus: How did you-

?: The armor. It was definitely not from here. It's okay though. We love having visitors from other worlds. Hell, some people here weren't born here.

Ventus: This world...Seriphyl...a land of fairies.

?: Yep! My name's Lyndeya. What's your name?

Ventus: My name's Ventus, but you can call me Ven for short.

Lyndeya: Oooh! Nice to meet you Ven!

Ventus smiled how eager she was to make friends with him. But, he suddenly realized how much he missed Aqua and Terra. Ventus wished they knew the truth...knew the pain and suffering he went through. He didn't even know he was crying until Lyndeya mentioned it.

Lyndeya: Huh? Uh-oh! Why are you crying? Did I make you sad?

Ventus: Huh? Oh, *sniff* sorry...It's just...

Ventus explained the whole tragic story about how he got there and Vanitas' torture.

Lyndeya: Wow! What a slimeball!

Ventus: I know right?

Lyndeya: Maybe tomorrow I'll introduce you to my friends. Hee Hee! That might make you feel better.

Ventus: Y-Yeah...Goodnight...Lyndeya.

Lyndeya: Goodnight, Ven. Don't let the slimeball bite!

Ventus let out a light chuckle at her joke. It was only when she left that discovered the changes his body went through. He know had transparent, lime-green wings and pointed ears. His outfit still remained the same and so did the rest of his body. Maybe tomorrow he could get himself an outfit that would help him blend in. He was tired though and didn't feel like overthinking things right now. He smiled, laid down on the bed, and finally fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I still can't understand why Donald has such a hissy-fit about Sora not blending in, yet the Wayward trio don't change a bit and don't get in trouble. EXPLAIN SQUARE! Anyway, that's all folks.**


	2. Just When Things Are Getting Better

Ventus woke up the next morning and heard Lyndeya racing down the stairs. He followed her to the kitchen where she was making breakfast. When she saw him, Lyndeya smiled excitedly at his presence.

Ventus: Good morning.

Lyndeya: Morning, Ven!

Ventus: What are we doing today, Lyndeya?

Lyndeya: We're going to meet my friends today. Isn't that exciting?

Ventus: Yeah! When are we going?

Lyndeya: After breakfast.

Soon enough, the two were off to the park to meet her friends. One was a girl with red hair and pink eyes who had magenta wings. The other was a man with brown hair and orange eyes who had yellow wings.

Lyndeya: GUUUUUUYS!

Girl: Seriously Lyn? Keep your voice down…

Man: Is that him?

Lyndeya: Yep! Hee Hee, that's him!

Ventus: My name's Ventus, but everyone knows me as Ven.

Ylari: Call me Ylari.

Briimo: The name's Briino.

Ventus: It's nice to meet you guys.

Everyone was getting situated and chatting with each other about their hobbies and skills. They laughed away the hours and tried to get along. Ven told them about his captivity, and they were disgusted.

Ylari: What a Neanderthal…

Briimo: Yep…

Lyndeya: Let's change the subject…I don't want to talk about a slimeball.

Ventus: You practice archery, Lyndeya?

Lyndeya: Mmm-hmm!

Ylari: Your friends…Are they nice?

Ventus: They're the best friends someone like me could ask for. You guys make me think of how me, Aqua, and Terra act.

Briimo: Yeah!

Ylari: Certainly.

Lyndeya: You use a keyblade?

Ventus: Yep! You know anyone that does?

Ylari: The chief of the village in the plains earned the Mark of Mastery.

Ventus: No way! Really?

Briimo: Yes, and he protects the other villages with his power.

Ventus: Aqua's actually a master too.

Briimo: Impressive!

Ylari: Well, I have to study in a while. See you later, Ven.

Ventus: Oh, goodbye!

Ylari and Briimo flew off to go to their homes when suddenly…

Ylari: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Lyndeya: YLARI?!

Ventus: Are you okay?!

They flew up to see what happened and found something that meant bad news.

Lyndeya: WHAT THE FLIP ARE THOSE?!

Ventus: Oh…. God….

It was a whole torrent of Unversed in the sky. There had to be at least hundreds of them.

Briimo: I have never in my eighteen years of living seen those before.

Ventus: UNVERSED!

Lyndeya: What do we do?!

Ventus: We have to defeat them. Help me out, guys!

Ylari: O-Okay!

Briimo: If it'll help…

Ylari took out a bunch of daggers, Briimo grabbed a double-ended axe, Lyndeya took out her prized bow, and Ventus took out his keyblade. The Unversed were unsurprisingly aiming at Ventus, but the other three used this to make nasty blows to their ranks. Lyndeya gracefully dodged attacks, aimed at the sky, and fired a whole storm of light arrows. Ylari swiftly threw one dagger after another hitting the Unversed with almost perfect accuracy. Briimo's fighting style reminded Ven of Terra. Briimo was a bit slow, but his axe taught the Unversed a lesson they wouldn't forget. After a while of fighting, they landed at Ylari's condo.

Briimo: YEAH, BABY!

Ylari: We…actually beat them.

Lyndeya: Let that be a lesson to those narwhals! Ha!

Ventus: …

Lyndeya: Ven?

Ylari: Are you okay?

Ventus: Now…my captor…

Briimo: Ooooooh right…

Ylari: That's got to mean he knows where Ven is.

Ventus: And that means all of you guys are in danger too.

Ylari: Forget my studies right now. Meeting at my house, NOW!

Everyone gathered into Ylari's house to talk about the situation. Meanwhile, back at the abandoned house…

Vanitas: So, Ventus is in this…new world.

He was speaking to an Unversed that escaped the massacre in the mountains. Now, Vanitas knew exactly where to look.

Vanitas: Let's go to the new world. I'll ask anyone that's there if they've seen him. Keep a close eye on Venty-Wenty.

Vanitas continued to look at the projection the Unversed showed him and smirked.

Vanitas: You thought you got away, Venty. You have never this wrong in a long time.


End file.
